The present disclosure relates to child care, and particularly to vehicle seats for children, intended to be installed on the seats of motor vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to convertible juvenile vehicle seats that are convertible for use as forward- and rear-facing seats.
Rear-facing vehicle seats are adapted and approved for infants. These vehicle seats are provided to be installed in a rear-facing position, the child being turned towards the rear of the vehicle. They allow the child to be installed in a semi-reclined position, wherein it is sufficiently inclined so that the weight of his head is not fully supported by his neck and his back. Indeed, the back and the neck of children of this age are not yet sufficiently robust to support over a long length of time the weight of the head.
Forward-facing vehicle seats are adapted and approved for older children. The children are then installed in these vehicle seats in a seated position, and generally in a “forward-facing” position, directed towards the front of the vehicle.